LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 43: Preparing to Fight, Villains on The Move
(With the Slenderman defeated, Sonic and Amy go up to Shadow) Sonic: Thanks again for the help, Shadow. Shadow: Don't expect me to do it all the time. Amy: Ah, that's just like you, Shadow. Sonic: So what have you been doing since this nightmare started? Shadow: I've been trying to get the humans to the G.U.N. safe zone while trying to stop Myotismon. Sonic: Me and my friends have saved a quite a few humans from the Invaders. Shadow: That's good, but there's a problem. The bridge leading to the safe zone was destroyed. Amy: Destroyed!? Shadow: A man by the name of "Killbane" attacked it. He's one of Myotismon's lackeys. Sonic: (Growls) Damn you Myotismon! Amy: Why!? Why would he do this!? Shadow: Who knows? Maybe Myotismon is just doing to piss us off. Sonic: Well, it's working then! Amy: So what do we do now? Sonic: We need to get back to everyone and see what they have plan. Shadow: You go ahead. I have a mission to do right now. Amy: What's that? Shadow: Finding a new for the humans to get to the G.U.N. safe zone Sonic: Can't G.U.N. send in transports and to fly everyone to the safe zone? Shadow: That's what they are trying but The Invaders or Myotismon may have most likely set anti-air cannons. I'm going to search the city find any cannons they have and destroy them. Sonic: That's a good idea then. The Freedom Fighters have saved a number of humans so maybe once your done you can tell us where we can have them meet up. Shadow: I know Rouge is with you. I'll contact her once I'm done and then you can start bring everyone to the transports. Sonic: Good luck. Shadow. Shadow: Whatever. (Pulls out his Chaos Emerald) CHAOS CONTROL! (Teleports) Sonic: Ah. wait! I forgot to ask for the Chaos Emerald he has! Amy: Hopefully you can get it next time. then. Sonic: Yeah. you're right. Amy: So how are we gonna get out of this forest? Sonic: (Pulls out a Chaos Emerald) Same way as him. Amy: Well, what are we waiting for then? (Grabs hold of Sonic) Sonic: Let's get outta of here.. CHAOS CONTROL! (Teleports) (Back at the forest entrance with Tails) Tails: (On communicator) Sonic, come in! Sonic, come in! Oh, what's going on in there!? Sonic, I hope your all right. (Suddenly Sonic and Amy appear right next to Tails) Tails: AHH!! Sonic: Hey, Tails. Tails: Sonic? Amy?? Amy: Tails! Oh, I'm so glad your back to normal! Tails: I'm happy to see you too, but what are you doing here? Sonic: I found her in the forest. Tails: Did you find what was going on in there? Sonic: Oh yeah. Come on. I'll tell you on the way back to the others. Tails: Good idea. I've got somethings to share with you as well. (So Sonic Amy and Tails return to the Freedom Fighters HQ. There everyone tells what had happened while they were gone: Sonic tells his fight with the Slenderman, The P Team tell what happened at the bridge and The Freedom Fighters tell what happened at the Zerg Base) Sonic: Sarah is turning human into Zergs!? Sally: As shocking as it to believe, yes she is. Sonic: That is..... I can't believe something like this would come here.... Cream: So that's why they took all those humans.....? So they can.... Amy: Its all right, Cream. We are not gonna let Sarah do this anymore. Right Sonic? Sonic: Yeah! We'll stop Sarah and her Invaders! Bunnie: We need to get the humans to G.U.N. safe zone now! Jinx: Well, that's a problem: Killbane destroyed the bridge leading to it. Sonia: Can't they send in transports? Tails: Well like Sonic said before: There's a chance Myotismon or Sarah may have set up anti-air cannons around the city. If they did send in transports, they would be shot down. Manic: Didn't Sonic say Shadow was gonna go find them and destroy them? Antoine: Yes, but who knows how long they will take? Rouge: So till Shadow contacts me, I think its clear we need to protect all humans till we can safely bring all humans to the safe zone. Kid Trunks: So what's our next move? Just sit around till Shadow calls us? Sonic: No. I think it's time we bring the fight to Myotismon. Rotor: You sure, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah. Who knows what he could be planning right now? So we need to strike now while we can. Sally: Sonic is right. The longer we sit around, the more time we give Myotismon to finish whatever he's planning. And I'd rather not find out what is he has planned. Knuckles: All right now your talking! Tails: It won't be an easy fight. We'll have to deal with Jafar, Maleficent, and Killbane. Kid Flash: Don't worry about Killbane. We'll deal with him. Sonic: So we're agreed: Its time to fight Myotismon head on! Lara Su: I believe Team Chaotic may be in the area. I'm gonna go find and get them to help us out. Tails: I'll prep the Tornado for battle! Scourge: All right people let's get this show on the road! (Everyone leaves to prepare themselves. Sonic looks out into the night sky) Sonic: One way or another, I'll end this Myotismon. (Meanwhile) Maleficent: It seems Sonic and his friends are ready to fight us now. Jafar: I forgot how much of a headache this Hedgehog is... Maleficent: I believe it is time for us to step into the game. Jafar: Perfect. Oh, how I've been looking forward to this. Maleficent: Yes. Have Killbane ready his men for battle. And tell the Suppression Squad to ready themselves as well. Jafar: As you wish. (Teleports) Maleficent: Yes... Come Sonic. Come save your world. But you are already too late. Myotismon's plan is nearly completed. (Maleficent looks around at the room she is. In the room are a number of cages each with a bag. And the bag move inside showing that are people in the bags. All prisoners to Myotismon) To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius